


Nevermore Forevermore

by Nullios



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Yandere, Yandere AU, for yandere-daydreams on tumblr, just a little ficlet of my ocs and stuff, mature bc yandere, there might be like mentions of blood and all that later so I'll keep the mature tag for now, these are my OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullios/pseuds/Nullios
Summary: He never knew when it all started with her, he didn’t know what he did to make her feel this way, but the moment she passed the assessment he was already claimed to hers and only hers. Sora belonged to Akira before the two even knew.





	Nevermore Forevermore

He never knew when it all started with her, he didn’t know what he did to make her feel this way, but the moment she passed the assessment he was already claimed to hers and only hers. Sora belonged to Akira before the two even knew.

Perhaps it all started when they first met as children in primary school, Akira didn’t have many friends and Sora felt pity for her. Then soon enough they became the best of friends since. Or maybe it started when Sora defended her from school bullies, those who show signs of being yandere from a young age. They were hurting her because she was friends with Sora, and the bullies believed that Sora belonged to them, but he would always pledge his friendship to Akira. Or maybe it was the time where they pretended to get married, throwing flowers all about because they truly didn’t understand what it meant to be in a relationship like that.

However, Sora thinks that the moment that defined their ‘relationship’ now was when they were together at night, alone and spending time with one another when Sora slipped out, “If I don’t get a girlfriend by the end of all our schooling, will you be mine?” He didn’t truly mean it, and he assumed that Akira didn’t take it to heart. It was just a joke, a weird way for him to confess that he would rather date Akira than anyone else in the rest of their education. He took as her being the last resort.

Akira took it as that was the only way to win him over, to have him forevermore, was to make sure he didn’t have a lover by the end of their high school education. Luckily for her and unluckily for Sora, all of his friends either became possessive and delusional yanderes or became their ‘significant other’. Which left him alone with no one to really talk to without being threatened by their yandere, or being too secretive about their meetups.

Sora was thankful that Akira wasn’t like those other yanderes, she was a submissive one and at her best a possessive one as well. She knew that her lover needed his own space and that he didn’t fancy being treated as an object for the rest of eternity. She knew that he wasn’t the one for violence, and hated the sight of any gore. Akira truly tried to be the best for him, tried not to let the yandere side get the best of her. 

It was hard, Akira was a very late bloomer for her true nature to come out, and was punished until she eventually passed her assessment. No one was surprised or pleased with that category she ended up under and felt disgusted that she was even a yandere to begin with. The school was mostly filled with dominant, alpha-like yanderes who didn’t hesitate for blood to be spilled, and the other students reluctantly accepted it. Akira, however, was just a submissive yandere and molded herself to fit the desires and wishes of her lover, whatever he wished was her command.

Quick thingy of them

Sora Tanaka  
18 years old  
Libra  
Akira’s ‘significant other’  
Everyone pretty much has a crush on him  
Doesn't like to take sides  
Doesn’t like violence

Akira Yanhashi  
18 years old  
Libra  
She’s our yandere  
A people pleaser  
A very sweet girl  
Also doesn’t like violence, and hesitates to harm others

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
